Integrated circuitry fabrication continues to make ever smaller features to minimize the size of individual device components and thereby increase density of the components within an integrated circuit. One common component in integrated circuitry is a longitudinally elongated electrically conductive line, for example a global or local interconnect line. Such lines may be formed by subtractive patterning and etch of conductive material. Alternately, a trench having a desired longitudinal outline of the conductive line may be formed in semiconductive or other material. Then, the trench may be wholly or partially filled with conductive material. The conductive material received laterally outward of the trench is then removed. Elemental metals, metal alloys, and conductive metal compounds are commonly used as materials of conductive interconnect lines.
Conductive interconnect lines may be formed at different levels or elevations relative to a substrate. Additionally, those lines at different levels may need to be conductively interconnected. One manner of doing so includes forming dielectric material over lower or inner fabricated interconnect lines. Via openings are then formed there-through to the underlying line or lines, and are subsequently filled with conductive material. Conductive lines are then formed outward of the dielectric material and which electrically couple with the conductive material that is within the via openings.